When it Rains
by lizlol
Summary: I'm Santana fucking Lopez and I run this shit. No one questions me and no one fucks with me because they know how quickly they'll get snixxed. I don't let people near me, I even keep my so called friends at a distance. Then she came along and everything changed. I can't keep her at a distance and I can't hide from her. Everything's upside down.
1. Chapter 1

I remember the first time I saw those piercing blue eyes look over at me. Instantly, the crowded hallway around us disappeared when my eyes locked with hers. My heart skipped a beat and my breath hitched in my throat. I almost dropped the book I was pulling from my locker when she smiled at me. There I was standing frozen in my place staring at this new girl and I wasn't even glaring, I was just gawking at her beautiful smile and her bright eyes and shiny blonde hair. She was wearing one of those hats that look like panda's with the ears and all; along with the hat she wore a teal tank top and grey shorts that showed off her long toned legs. I couldn't bring myself to look away but I needed to. I had never seen someone so beautiful. I knew right then that I was in trouble. After about a minute of uninterrupted eye contact my view was blocked by none other than my boyfriend Noah Puckerman.

"Hey Babe, you comin over tonight?" His eyes were focused on the cleavage peaking out from my dress. I smiled at him seductively and slid my hand up his chest moving my mouth towards his ear. I looked over his shoulder before I spoke and saw that the mystery girl was gone. Why the fuck did my stomach just tense up in disappointment?

"If you're lucky you'll be the one coming tonight." I whispered into his ear before placing a soft kiss to the skin below his ear. With that I shut my locker and turned around walking towards my class making sure to sway my hips giving him a good show. Noah and I have been dating for a month now even though we've been fucking for the better half of a year. I mean the sex is okay I guess, I haven't really found anyone better or anything so that must mean it's good right? I don't really know why I never get off when we fool around but I heard some girls don't get off from sex. I mean trust me I've gotten myself off plenty with my own magical fingers.

The bell rang and I cursed under my breath at the thought of being late to homeroom once again. At least it was Mr. Schuester, he's such a pushover. I can't even concentrate in his class because I'm so distracted by the amount of vests that man owns. I've been keeping track and he hasn't worn the same vest more than one day this year and he's worn them every day. I walked towards my class with my leisurely pace because as much as I didn't want to get written up, I really didn't give a fuck about this stupid Spanish class since I was already fluent in the language.

I opened the door to my class and walked inside. That's when I saw her again. She was sitting in the back of the room at the two person table I usually had to myself. I walked back gulping loudly hoping no one else could sense my nervousness. I slowly strode down the skinny aisle to my normal seat and took a deep breath before approaching the desk. She was smiling at me again and normally I would say something bitchy to make someone look away but with her I couldn't think let alone speak quite yet. Pull yourself together Santana, what the fuck is wrong with you?

I sat down in my chair and turned away from her but I could still feel her smiling and staring at me. I could smell her raspberry scent and it made my heart flutter slightly.

"Hi. I'm Brittany... Brittany Susan Pierce. No relation to Britney Spears so please don't ask for autographs. I just moved here. You're pretty." She spoke quickly and bounced with each word. I couldn't help but let the smile creep upon my lips but as soon as it arrived I shoved it away shaking my head at the girl in front of me. She put her hand down after she realized I wasn't going to shake it.

"Listen Blondie, just because we sit next to each other doesn't mean we're gonna be talking. So just turn your smiley ass towards the front and pretend you didn't just make a fool of yourself." I snapped back. There we go, that's more like it. I couldn't just let this new girl walk into my life and throw me off balance. I had a place in this school that everyone was aware of. Santana Lopez was the HBIC around here and no tall, beautiful, blonde was going to mess with that. When she frowned and looked away something inside me cringed and I tried to shrug it off because Santana Lopez doesn't have a guilty bone in her body.

The rest of class was boring. I spent the entire time sexting Puck and trying to ignore Brittany, I mean New Girl. Every now and then she'd move and send a waft of raspberry my way that had my senses on overdrive. Why was my body reacting so intensely to this girl? She was smart enough not to talk to me all through the class and when the bell rang she was the first one to jump out of her seat and walk towards the door. I slowly gathered my things trying to ignore the feeling of disappointment lingering in my stomach. Maybe I should talk to her. No, I'm not going to play 'Welcome the New Girl' today. I don't have time for those kinds of things. I walked to my locker where I saw Quinn Fabray waiting for me. She's captain of the Cheerios and I guess you could say we were best friends but I'm more of a lone wolf. If I had to call anyone my best friend it would be her but sometimes we didn't play so well together.

"Coach Sylvester wants to see you." Quinn spoke when I opened my locker.

"I'm done with all that bullshit Quinn. I told her that. I'm not interested in the fucking hell she puts us through." I replied simply. She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder and I immediately glared at the touch. She pulled away quickly and began to speak.

"She wants you back. You were captain and one of the best on the team. Of course she wants you back. I mean just think about it. We ruled the school and we could still. God knows your reputation went down when you quit the Cheerios. I mean people actually look you in the eyes sometimes now which is somewhat surprising." Quinn explained. She was right, when I quit the Cheerios the fear lowered somewhat around school. Even fucking Rachel Berry came up to me and asked me to join Glee Club, she found out what I thought about that real fucking quick.

"I don't need that stupid uniform to rule this school. It's full of a bunch of ignorant wannabe's that'll never make it out of Lima let alone do something successful with their miserable lives." I replied closing my locker and walking towards the doors outside. Quinn caught up to me unfortunately, I thought she'd get the drift that this conversation was over but I guess not.

"Where are you going?" She asked as I opened the double doors.

"I'm going to get my mack on with Puck under the bleachers." I replied simply. She made a disgusted face and turned around back into the building. That wasn't the truth, I was actually going to smoke a cigarette under the bleachers and try to get my head together after my confusing interactions with Bri- I mean new girl.

I made my way under the bleachers and pulled my pack of cigarettes out from underneath the ratty old couch Puck brought down here for our frequent make out sessions. I lit one up and took a deep drag before I heard footsteps above me on the bleachers. I looked up trying to see who was interrupting my sacred time daring to get a dose of snix juice. There she was again causing me to almost choke on the smoke in my lungs before exhaling.

"Hey New Girl. What're you doing out here?" I yelled through the bleachers and she looked around with a frightened expression.

"God?" She said looking up curiously.

"No, I'm down here." I scoffed and she looked between the seats of the bleachers to see me sitting on the couch smoking. She frowned for a second and then made her way down the steps and around the bleachers to meet me.

"What're you doing out here?" I asked her when she walked closer. She shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"I got lost on my way to class and ended up out here... I'm not good with new places. I didn't know what to do so I decided to check out the football field. It's such a beautiful day I didn't want to go back inside. Plus, people aren't very nice here and I needed some time away from them." She explained fiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah, welcome to McKinley. After I'm done with this cig, I can show you to class." She smiled at the offer and her face instantly lit up. She practically jumped up and down at the thought. Where the fuck did that come from, I don't help people find their classes and I certainly don't smile at silly girls that can't find their way through a simple hallway.

"Thank you so much. I knew you weren't as mean as you acted earlier. I could tell by your eyes. You have really beautiful brown eyes and they give you away. Lord Tubbington told me to never forget that the door to a persons soul is through their eyes, I never really understood until I looked into yours." She spoke like she was so sure of everything she said. This girl really is something else. I couldn't help but smile when she talked because her voice was so bubbly and adorable. Oh hell no, I did not just think that.

"Yeah well, my eyes are pretty deceiving along with the rest of me. I'm just doing this so you won't be in my secret spot anymore. I don't need you interrupting my peaceful day time smoke any more." I spouted something off to get her to stop staring at me with that intense happy look on her face.

"Whatever you say, Santana." She replied with a somewhat sassy tone and I wondered how she knew my name. Then I remembered everyone knows my name because I run this shit.

"Let's go New girl." I said after smashing my cigarette out on the cement and standing up walking towards the building. She caught up quickly and was walking next to me awfully close. All of my senses were heightened when I smelled that sweet raspberry scent and felt her arm graze against mine. A shock went through my body and I stopped abruptly. She almost kept walking but then stopped when she realized I wasn't

"Okay, you're freakishly happy and everything but I can't handle your bubbly atmosphere that close to my ice cold demeanor so I'ma need you to step back a little. You're making me dizzy with all that energy bouncing off you." I told her and she simply nodded with a smile still plastered on her gorgeous face. Fuck, I need to stop thinking these things. Where's Puckerman when I need him? I'm going to have to get him out of class and get my mack on so I can get my head on straight. We started walking again and she kept herself two paces behind me. I could feel her eyes on me as we walked and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Is this far enough back?" She asked and I turned around to catch her staring at my ass. What is this girls deal?

"Yeah blondie that's good." I told her.

"What's your class this hour?" I asked her as we entered the double doors.

"Um..." She said before pulling out a piece of paper written in purple crayon.

"English Room 123." She read off. I took a deep breath when I realized it was the same classroom I was headed to. I rolled my eyes at her and turned back around walking towards our classroom. We were silent for the rest of the walk and when we arrived at the class I walked in without a word to the teacher about why I was so late and just sat at my desk in the back of the room. Brittany walked in behind me and stood in the doorway looking around the room. The only empty seat, once again, was right next to me. Is God trying to kill me today?

"Welcome, good to see you made it to class today Santana. And who do we have here? You must be Brittany, I was told we'd be getting a new student today." Mrs. Rice spoke up after turning away from the blackboard. I rolled my eyes at the teacher but Brittany just nodded with that bubbly smile on her lips.

"Well thanks for joining us. You can go ahead and take a seat next to Ms. Lopez. As far as I know she won't bite but I can't promise anything." She spoke pointing towards me and Brittany slowly made her way to my desk. On her way to sit down Rick 'No Dick' Nelson put his foot out tripping her and causing all her books to fall to the ground with a loud crash. Something in me snapped and I saw red. Without knowing what I was doing I jumped out of my seat and stomped over to the front of his desk where he was high fiving his buddy next to him.

"Listen here Mullet boy. You may have lost the last tiny bit of brains you had left in your disgusting head when you got checked into the glass at the last hockey game but I'm only gonna tell you this once. You don't mess with that girl over there or you'll have to deal with me. And we all know what that means don't we... don't speak just nod if you understand... okay good. So if I so much as hear one little thing about you giving her any trouble I won't hesitate to let Snix out and go all Lima Heights on your redneck ginger ass." I said waving my finger in his face and pointing to Brittany. His eyes looked like they might pop out of their sockets before I was finished and made my way to my desk sitting down next to Brittany and taking a deep breath. What the fuck was that? I don't defend people and I certainly don't publicly make it known that I care about another person. Wait, did I care about this new girl and why the fuck would I?

I chanced a look over at Brittany and saw that she was grinning ear to ear staring at me so I rolled my eyes and opened my book trying to figure out why I'd just done that. She leaned in closer sending tingles down my spine when I felt her shoulder brush against mine and smelled that sweet raspberry again.

"Thanks San." She whispered simply before moving back to her original spot further from me. I was confusingly disappointed at the absence of her skin against mine and it was really starting to piss me off that she had such an effect on me.

"Don't expect me to do it again Blondie." I snapped back and buried my face in my book the rest of class. I heard her giggle under her breath and it was possibly the cutest thing I'd ever heard. I shook my head trying to get a hold of my thoughts when I heard the bell ring. I didn't know where the time went but I guess I had been lost in my head trying to focus on not paying any attention to the blonde next to me.

"What's your next class?" Brittany asked from behind me as I walked out into the hallway. I turned around abruptly and she stopped just in time to not run into me.

"Math. Are you just going to follow me around like a lost puppy?" I snapped at her but her smile didn't disappear. What is up with this girl?

"I have Math too. What classroom?" She said holding that stupid paper with that stupid purple crayon written on it. God really is trying to kill me. If she's in this damn class with me too I might lose my mind by the end of the day. I grabbed the paper from her hand and looked at her schedule. We literally had almost the exact same classes, with the exception of fifth hour when I had free period and she had art class.

"Fuck, just follow me." I said not thinking of anything witty or bitchy to say. Was I going soft, what was this girl doing to me?

"I have to go to my locker San. Can you wait for me?" She said laying a hand on my shoulder and I froze at the contact that sent chills down my body and had my skin forming goosebumps in the warm hallway. I looked down at her hand on my shoulder and back to her face.

"Yeah whatever, I need to get my book too." I said pulling away and quickly walking towards my locker. She walked past me to her locker that was only two down from mine.

"Hey Babe, why'd you stop texting me? You got me all hot and bothered." Puck said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I took a quick look over at Brittany who was looking at us with a disappointed look on her face. What was that all about?

"I was busy with class Noah. I told you I'd take care of you later." I spoke quietly hoping Brittany wouldn't hear me. I don't know why I cared if she heard me I mean everyone knew Noah and I were doing the dirty regularly and I usually wanted people to hear about it.

"Well you better not leave me hangin." He said before kissing my neck and walking down the hallway in the opposite direction I was about to go. Just as he was out of sight Brittany popped up on the other side of my locker door smiling as giddy as ever.

"Are you ready for Math? I'm really glad we have the same class together. You're my only friend here and I don't think I'd be able to find everything without you. Is that your boyfriend? He seems nice. Is he on the football team? I love football. I was a cheerleader at my old school. I was thinking of trying out for the cheer squad here but I heard the coach is really mean and I don't like mean people. I really love dancing and cheering though so I would love to be on the squad. I heard you used to be on the squad but you got kicked off because you hit the cheer coach in the face... I didn't believe that though because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't hit a teacher in the face." She spouted off as I closed my locker and we started walking to class.

She was walking close enough for our arms to be touching and I couldn't pay attention to where I was walking. Thankfully people still parted ways when I walked down the hall or I would have ran into a few people. I turned towards her and sighed.

"Blondie, remember distance? Anyways, I can't even remember what you just asked me because you said so much I kind of tuned out in the first five words." I lied. I couldn't remember what she said because I was too focused on the fact that her arm touching mine was sending shocks down to my fingers making everything tingle. She giggled softly and slowed her pace so she was a few steps behind me. I could still smell her though and it was clouding my brain.

"Do you think I should try out for the Cheerios, San?" That was the third time I'd let her call me San with no consequences. No one was allowed to give me nicknames and most people knew that by now. This girl was really getting to me.

"If you want. Sue's a bitch so you have to be ready for hell if you do join." I told her as we walked into our math class. At least in this class we had individual desks so I wouldn't be sharing a table with Brittany even though the only open desk was directly behind me. I was thankful that it wasn't in front of me so I didn't have to stare at her all hour.

"I'd totally join if you were on. I mean I want to join even though you're not on the squad but it'd be way more fun if we were cheering together." She said smiling before she took the empty seat behind mine. The bell rang just before we sat down and the teacher closed the door after walking into class.

"They're begging me to come back..." I breathed out and turned back towards the front of the class trying to pretend Brittany wasn't behind me. I could feel her eyes on me all hour and it was making my brain do flips. I spent the entire hour doodling on a piece of lined paper and when the bell rang I barely noticed the sound because I was lost in thought. What was I going to do about this Brittany girl shoving her way into my head and as much as I don't want to admit it, my heart. While I gathered my things I noticed her standing by my desk and staring down at me.

"We have lunch now, can I sit with you?" She asked smiling down at me and I sighed. Should I let her sit with me or just tell her off like I would anyone else.

"I'm not going to lunch... I'm going to the bleachers for a smoke." I told her and she looked away before returning her gaze with a wider smile.

"Can I come?" She asked innocently. I let out a deep breath and nodded my head yes without thinking. She smiled and jumped up and down for a second while I stood up walking past her smiling and rolling my eyes. Damn it, this girl is so happy all the time it's almost rubbing off on me... almost.

I put my shit in my locker and Brittany grabbed her lunch box that was bright yellow covered in ducks. Could this girl be any more innocent?  
I started walking towards the door to the bleachers and was stopped by none other than Coach Sue.

"Sandbags... my office now." She said pointing towards her office door. Shit, I'd done so well at avoiding her the past week since I'd quit the cheerios.

"I'm on my way to lunch coach." I said trying to walk past her. She scowled at me and looked over at Brittany.

"Your blonde bimbo can come in too and then after we have words you can be on your way." She said walking into the doorway staring us down until we followed her inside.

"What do you want from me? I'm off the squad." I snapped. She looked me in the eyes with a serious glare.

"You know that you want back on the squad so that you don't have to work at that traveling taco stand your parents have near the highway. If you come back I'll put you right back up to captain."

"I was already captain, why do you think that would matter to me?" I said angrily. I didn't want to do it anymore. I didn't want to be under Coach Sue's hellish reign any longer.

"Because Shakira, you love to be on top. And you can't be on top without that uniform. You can act like you'll still be ruling the school but soon you'll be getting slushie facials along with those glee kids that you used to do the slushying to." She explained. She was right, I was not going to keep this up without the help of my cheerio standing. People were already starting to talk about me and I'd banished my name from their mouths long ago.

"I'll do it on two conditions." I spoke softly before looking back up to Sue.

"Name it." Sue said smiling at me. I looked over at Brittany who looked severely confused.

"Brittany gets on the squad with me. Quinn is knocked down from Captain and I'm reinstated." I said smiling greedily.

"Done and Done... Your blonde friend looks limber enough to work with us and she definitely has the beauty. Hopefully she can dance because if not I don't know how long she'll last." Sue said. She handed me a red box with a piece of paper labeled with my name on it and then grabbed another box from beneath her desk handing it to Brittany.

"I already had my eye on this one when she walked into the building today. I took the liberty of getting a uniform ready for you as well." She explained before waving us out of her office.

"Alright now get the hell out of my office and get those uniforms on before I see you again you sloppy babies." She said looking back down at the papers on her desk. I smirked over to Brittany who was smiling so wide down at the box in her hands.

"This is so awesome. We're gonna be on the Cheerios together, oh my God San. This is like the awesomest thing ever." She said opening the box and peeking inside at the uniform. I detoured us into the girls bathroom to get changed into our uniforms.

"Yeah, totally awesome." I said sarcastically before walking into my stall and shedding my normal street clothes for the uniform that made me feel safe and on top of the world again. As soon as I zipped up the top I immediately felt my powers returned. I walked out of the stall and stared into the mirror at myself. I was back. Brittany walked out of her stall and I stared at her in the get up that definitely showed too much skin for a high school cheer uniform. She looked fantastic and she fit right into the part instantly. Now I didn't have to worry about being seen with her or getting close to her. She was almost on my level as soon as she put that uniform on. Not quite the high level I'd attained but she'd be closer soon with more time with me.

"You look amazing San." She said staring up and down my body. I felt heat rise to my cheeks which was odd because I didn't usually get embarrassed by compliments.

"Thanks Britts, you look good too." Did I really just say that?

"Let's go." I said grabbing my clothes off the counter and stuffing them into the box my uniform had been in. Brittany followed me out the double doors towards the football field. I walked under the bleachers to see Puck sitting on the couch with none other than Quinn Fabray straddling his lap tangling tongues with him. The blood in my veins boiled instantly and my vision blurred with red. I stomped over to the girl on top of my boyfriend and grabbed her by the ponytail on her stupid fucking head and ripped her off my man.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I said looking back and forth between the two.

"She jumped me I swear." Puck said and I knew it was a lie. They were both a part of this and I wasn't going to be easy on either of them. I looked back at Brittany who had a horrified look on her face.

"Shut up Noah, we all know you're not innocent in this." Quinn said smiling at me. I didn't resist the urge to punch that perfect nose in the middle of her face. I swung hard feeling the satisfying crunch beneath my fist and heard Quinn scream. She instantly grabbed her face as the blood gushed down her nose.

"Jesus Santana, you probably broke her nose." Puck said standing up and rushing between us pushing his arms out to keep us apart.

"Fuck you Puckerman. Go off with Virgin Mary and try to get laid. She's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing so good luck with that fucking ferret head. Oh and by the way, I faked it... every. single. time." I said spitting at him and turned on the heels of my feet walking past Brittany towards the football field. She followed silently as I stomped across the football field towards the parking lot. My breathing was heavy and I felt the threat of tears forming in my eyes. What the fuck just happened? I didn't go hook up with Puck in the middle of the school day so he thought it'd be okay to make out with Lady Fabgay in our spot? Well this was not going to stand. Quinn was now on my list and that broken nose was the least of her worries. I was back as top bitch on the cheerios and I could make her life a living fucking hell which I planned on doing.

I made my way to my car and opened the door sitting down inside. Brittany stood outside the open door and stared down at me with concerned eyes. She didn't say anything when tears flowed down my cheeks. She just kneeled down onto her knees and reached her arms around me in a tight hug. I didn't know why this hurt so much, I honestly didn't even really care about Puck. He was just for show. I mean I liked him a little obviously but he didn't give me those lovey dovey feelings people talk about. I knew Quinn was a bitch but I really did think we were friends deep down. God, why does everyone suck so bad? I didn't hesitate to collapse against Brittany and let the tears fall slowly down my cheeks. She traced circles on the fabric of my cheerios top at my lower back.

When I contained myself and took a deep breath I pulled away and looked into her bright blue eyes that sent my stomach into a rollercoaster ride. Why was she being so nice to me and how did she get this close to me in not even a full day?

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm just a bitch haven't you heard?" I told her. She shook her head and smiled at me.

"You're nice to me and I like you. You're not a bitch. You're just scared." She said. No one had ever seen through me quite like she had in just a few hours. This was going to be the beginning of something interesting and I didn't know quite what to expect.

"How do you know? I mean we just met, how do you already think you have me figured out?" I asked.

"I told you, it's your eyes." She smiled before running her thumb down the side of my cheek and wiping away lingering tears. I tried not to smile but it didn't work well with her this close smiling at me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I said tilting my head towards the football field. She shook her head and shrugged.

"Not your fault that you had a crumby boyfriend and a fake best friend." She said frowning. I didn't like to see that frown on her face, it wasn't right. There was no place for sadness with her so I did something I never saw coming. I placed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth mostly on her cheek. The feelings this kiss sent through me were more powerful than anything I'd ever felt. I didn't expect them and it scared me more than anything. I don't know why I did it and I don't think I ever will. Something inside just made me do it and I can't explain what. When I pulled away the frown was replaced with the biggest smile yet and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll be your new best friend. I promise I'll never hurt you like they did. I'll protect you like you've protected me." She said smiling and hugging me tight against her. I smiled into the crook of her neck still confused about everything that had just happened but here in her arms nothing else seemed to matter to me. We stayed silent in the doorway of my car for a few minutes before we pulled away and stared at each other.

"I'm going home. I can't go back in there today looking like this. I'm sorry." I said putting my key in the engine.

"I'm going to miss you in my classes. I hope I can find my way." She said pouting. I sighed at her and pulled my key out of the engine.

"I can't very well leave you here to fend for yourself. Let me fix my make up and we can go back in." I said smiling at her after seeing her lips twist into that perfect smile. This girl was going to be the death of me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Can't wait to hear your thoughts! Read and Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday was really fucking weird. Brittany came into my life and it was all a blur from there. She weaseled her way into my head and as much as I don't want to admit it I like the girl. I mean as like a friend of course, because that's how any girl likes a girl. She made me smile more yesterday than I'd smiled in all my days at McKinley. She even made me laugh in sixth hour a few times, which is a rare occurrence unless I'm laughing at other peoples pain. After the bell rang sixth hour I actually felt sad to be leaving school. I'm not sure what's gotten into me since I met her but I don't know if I like it.

When we said goodbye after school it seemed like she wanted to ask me something but I hurried my way out of the classroom and quickly got my stuff from my locker before practically running out the building. I thought about her a lot last night and it was really starting to get on my nerves. She was one of the first things I thought about this morning when I woke up. I just don't get it. I mean I've never thought about anyone this much in my life and we've barely known each other twenty four hours.

I almost forgot that I had Cheerios practice this morning when I set my alarm last night. Damn I was happy to have the extra hours of sleep for the past week. I got up early enough to get my Cheerios uniform on and put my hair in a tight pony with curls. I did my make up lightly since I'd have to redo it after practice anyways. When I opened my car door I saw a familiar head of blonde hair three houses down and froze in place. Did she really live three doors down from me? Why was this girl everywhere? I don't know what made me do it but I yelled out to get her attention before she got into her bright yellow prius.

"Hey! Brittany!" I yelled and she looked around frantically searching for my voice. She turned towards me and caught sight of me standing in front of my car. She smiled so big it made my heart skip a beat. I couldn't help but smile when she ran across the yards between us and approached me.

"Hey San! You live here?" She asked looking over to my house. I nodded and her eyes brightened at the realization of how close we lived to each other.

"Sure do. Did you wanna ride to school together?" I said without thinking. Where were all these nice gestures coming from, I wondered to myself. She nodded her head up and down smiling bigger than ever.

"Well, get in. We can't be late for practice." I said with an irritated tone. I got in the drivers side and Brittany got in the passengers side.

"This is a really nice car. What kind is it?" She asked running her hands across the leather seat at her sides.

"It's a BMW. I got it for my birthday." I said before turning the car on and speeding out of my driveway towards school.

"Wow, that's awesome..." She said looking around the car and bouncing in her seat.

"Why do you have so much energy it's not even six am..." I said.

"I don't know... I always have this much energy. My Mom says I'm like the energizer bunny but that doesn't make sense because I don't even like carrots." She said as if it was the most obvious true statement ever. I smiled at her cute innocent nature. There she goes making me smile, again. We pulled into school with fifteen minutes to spare before practice.

"I can't wait for practice... it's going to be so much fun." She said unbuckling her seatbelt. I pulled out a joint from my center counsel and sparked it up. She looked at me with wide eyes and turned away when I looked over to her.

"You're smoking weed?!" She asked with fear in her voice.

"Yeah, do you want a hit?" I asked as I took a long drag. She shook her head no and I shrugged. I know that I'm not supposed to smoke and doing it before practice was probably not such a good idea in most peoples eyes but, I needed something to help me handle Sue's bitchass.

"Suit yourself." I said after blowing the smoke from my lungs. She looked around the parking lot nervously and fiddled with the strings from her backpack.

"I've never done it before." She admitted quietly.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal. It's really great actually. It just makes you relaxed and it helps enhance the world around you." I explained before taking another hit.

"Well, maybe I could try it." She said timidly. I handed her the joint and she took a big drag before coughing furiously. Her face turned red and her eyes watered.

"It's kinda harsh if you don't smoke often. You'll get used to it if you do it again." I told her smiling and she shrugged. I took another hit and she watched me as I blew smoke rings. She was fascinated by them and it reminded me of a little kid staring at a lava lamp or something.

"Want to hit it again?" I asked offering her the joint. She nodded and took it from my hand this time taking a smaller hit. She held the hit in for a few seconds before coughing a little less hard than before. I smiled at her and took the joint back.

"Alright we should probably go in." I said before hitting it one last time and putting it out in my ashtray. I sprayed us both with perfume and we walked towards the building together with our bags.

"That tasted good, but I'm thirsty now." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah that happens. Drink some water when we get inside. We can get you a cheerios water bottle and fill it for practice." I explained as we made our way towards the locker room down the hall. It was always weird to be here this early since nothing was going on but it was kinda nice to see the hallways empty.

"You can have the locker next to mine, it's empty." I said smiling to her as I opened my locker and put my stuff inside. She smiled back and I could see that her eyes were glazed over and I laughed silently to myself knowing she was probably high.

"I feel kinda funny. Like I'm floating." She whispered quietly so that I could barely hear her.

"It's normal. You'll have so much fun at practice." I told her feeling my own buzz set in and my brain cloud over. My body was relaxed and I felt super light.

"Okay, let's go to the gym." I added after shutting my locker. She followed behind me across the hall to the gym where there were already cheerios sitting in a circle doing stretches. I sat down away from everyone else and did my routine stretches with Brittany next to me. She kept laughing which was making me laugh and the gym was silent besides the echo of us laughing like idiots. I saw all the other cheerios staring over at us with confused expressions and then Coach Sue walked into the gym. I quickly put an end to my laughing and stared over at Brittany sending her eyes to the doorway Coach had entered. She stopped laughing and her face went completely straight trying to hide the smile creeping on her lips.

"Alright you lazy idiots, in case you haven't noticed we have a couple new additions to our squad. Our captain has returned to her spot and is here to get your disgusting routine in check. We also have Barbie over here joining us." She said as everyone stood lining up on the paint line of the gym. Brittany rose her hand high into the air and Sue glared at her.

"Yes Barbie?" She said with an irritated tone.

"Actually, I just wanted to say that my name is Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce. I'm so excited to be on the squad and I can't wait to get started." She said smiling and almost falling into laughter once again. I elbowed her and she straightened her stance staring down at the ground.

"Well, as I was saying... Barbie here needs to be taught each of our routines from the beginning and I expect you to work closely with her and help her get up to speed. Let's start practice today with twenty laps around the gym." She said before blowing a whistle that was painstakingly loud and high pitched.

Practice was long as hell and I'm super tired after coming down from that joint we smoked before hand. I could barely keep my eyes open in first hour if it weren't for Brittany poking me every time I drifted towards sleep.

"Would you fucking stop that?" I snapped after she poked me with a pencil. She smiled at me with that innocent look on her face.

"Stop what?" She asked as if she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Stop poking me with your pencil every time I almost fall asleep. I'm trying to take a nap here." I said before grabbing her pencil out of her hand and keeping it underneath my folded arms on the desk.

"Sannnnnn. I need that pencil to take notes. Sannyyyy... Santanaaaa." She said as I ignored her with my head on my desk. After a few times of her saying variations of my name I handed her the pencil back.

"Don't poke me with it." I warned.

"Was it weird that Quinn wasn't at practice today? I wonder if she's even at school today. I mean i think you broke her nose yesterday." Brittany spoke. I was trying to ignore her and shut my eyes tight trying to fall asleep. The bell rang and I groaned as I put my stuff together and we headed out of the classroom. I saw Puck standing by my locker and I tried to ignore his presence. I opened my locker without so much as giving him one ook.

"Santana... look. We just kissed, we didn't do anything more." He said and I could hear the regret in his voice.

"I hope it was worth it Puckerman. Get the fuck away from me. You were getting boring anyways and I was getting sick of worrying about small woodland creature crawling off your head." I snapped. I shut my locker after grabbing my books and walked over to Brittany. She held her pinky out and I looked at it with an arched eyebrow, what the fuck? Then she grabbed my pinky with her own and linked them together before walking down the hall. The tingles I felt from her pinky in mine were making me slightly uncomfortable; I shouldn't be getting tingles from a girl. For some reason which I don't really know or understand, I didn't pull away.

We walked to class pinkies linked and she smiled the whole way. I couldn't understand how she could be so happy all the time, especially since we were in high school. I'm pretty sure no one is this happy in high school they're always melodramatic and have all that inner angst. She's different. She's always happy and smiling since the minute I laid eyes on her. I know it's only been two days but I could tell that's just how she was.

Class went by quickly but I found myself staring at Brittany most of the time. I was starstruck by her, everything about her intrigued me and quite frankly it fucking freaked me out. She would catch me staring at her when she was lightly chewing on the end of her pencil in between writing notes. She didn't chomp on it like those weird kids that eat pencils like it's their daily breakfast or something. It seemed like it was just a habit and it was definitely cute. Cute, what the fuck am I thinking. Santana Lopez doesn't think people are cute, I don't even bat an eyelash when I see a tiny puppy.

I also noticed how she scrunched up her nose when she was thinking real hard about something. After realizing that I spent the entire hour thinking about Brittany and staring at her on and off, I snapped out of my trance and started to realize something was up for real. I scooted my chair a little further from hers for the last five minutes of class. She looked over at me but I kept my gaze at the front of the room.

I felt my phone vibrate between my tits and almost let out a squeal at the surprise sensation. There wasn't really anywhere else to put this thing in my uniform and I needed to stay connected. It was a mass text from a Cheerio.

_Incoming Cheery Ho #12: Party tonight. Remember the rules ladies. -Eva_

_Outgoing Cheery Ho #12: Where's this lame party taking place? I invented the rules #12 so don't go reminding me, your captain, ever again. Got it? -Snix  
_

These damn cheery ho's need to recognize their place again. I rule with a tight whip and I'm not afraid to cut a bitch. Sometimes I regretted making these rules but it is all about the image we have to uphold our status. I had created a list of rules to make sure each of the girls were playing their parts. Rule number one is obviously Don't ever get caught behind enemy lines, in other words when you're doing something sneaky, manipulative, thieving, or otherwise; you better be fucking good at it and not get caught. Followed by my favorite rule, don't ever fuck with Santana Lopez and silently they all knew this meant Quinn as well. Well it did mean Quinn but I had a feeling that place would quickly be taken by Brittany. Rule number three was simple Cheerios are expected to make an appearance at every party thrown by someone of good social standings, no exceptions. I don't give a rats ass if your parents won't let you out of the house, you can sneak down the drainpipe for all I care. You have to be seen around to keep your name in peoples minds so they don't forget who's at the top. My mind was snapped back to the conversation when my phone vibrated again.

_Incoming Cheery Ho #12: Sorry. Won't happen again. The parties at Pucks. -Eva_

_Outgoing Cheery Ho #12: Britts and I will be there. Next time I'm the first to hear about parties, clear? Who's buying the booze? -Snix  
_

_Incoming Cheery Ho #12: Jessica said she'd get it from her older brother. We're clear. -Eva  
_

I turned to Brittany and smiled. Puck was the last person I wanted to see right now but I couldn't miss the party and break my own rules. Also, I couldn't show that he had got the best of me to the other Cheerios and make myself look weak. Fuck it, I'd go and make him jealous and totally turned on then but ignore him all night and leave him hanging like the dog he is.P

"Britt Britt, we're going to a party tonight. Tell your parents you're staying over." I told her smirking and she smiled bouncing up and down. I shook head at the bubbly blonde and the bell rang.

School seemed to be never ending and everyone kept talking about Puck's party tonight. Word had also gotten out that I had dumped Puck for being boring in bed. I may have had something to do with the spreading of that little tidbit. In my uniform people knew not to make eye contact with me for fear of me going off, that didn't stop them from talking about me when I wasn't within earshot.

Brittany and I went understage bleachers for our lunch break and it felt weird to bring someone into my safe haven that I wasn't macking on. We say down on the couch silently and I pulled out my stash of cigarettes while Brittany opened her duck lunchbox.

"This party is going to be so much fun. I can't wait!" Brittany practically squealed as she opened a packet of dinosaur fruit snacks.

"I can eat these because they aren't made from real dinosaurs so I won't get sick." She said very matter of factly. I chuckled at her and just nodded in agreement.

The cigarette wasn't really satisfying so I put it out halfway through.

"Let's skip the rest of the day?" I said in somewhat of a question form but mostly a demand. Her eyes brightened and she looked at me with the most curious expression.

"We can do that?" Brittany asked between popping fruit snacks in her mouth. I kept staring at her lips they looked soft and I just wonder what kind of Chapstick she uses.

"We can just get coach Sue to write a note saying we hadofficial Cheerio duties to attend to." I told her knowing it was true. She smiled wider and bounced up and down on the couch.

"I can't San. It's only my second day here." She said after her smile faltered and I frowned.

"Boo. Fine have it your way we'll go to class." I said glaring at her and she just smiled back before jumping at me and wrapping her arms around me.

"Jesus you act like I just said you won the lottery or something." I joked melting into her arms before stiffening at the realization of how good it felt to be there.

"Better! I get to have class with you!" She said before getting up and holding her pinky out to me. I linked mine with hers and stood up walking towards the building.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard the doorbell ring and knew it was Brittany. I had finished getting ready about thirty minutes ago and was anxiously waiting her arrival. I looked at the clock and she was actually about ten minutes early from when I told her to come over. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to find her on the other side wearing a loose fitting pale blue and green striped shirt that hung off her shoulders showing her freckled skin. She wore short denim shorts and brown cowboy boots. She looked great and I was trying to deny that it was her causing my heart to beat faster.

"You look super hot." She said smiling at me before we walked inside and I guided her towards the dining room. I smiled and felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"I know, right. You look great too. We are so going to have all the guys drooling when we walk into this party." I replied with a wink. She just kept smiling at me and her eyes trailed my body. I chose to wear a tight fitting red dress that stopped just below my ass and showed the perfect amount of cleavage.

"I thought maybe we'd get our pregame on. I don't think I'll be able to handle the drunken idiots when we get their without at least a little buzz." I explained as I opened the door to my parents liquor cabinet. They kept it locked but I used Coach Sue's key guy to make a copy for myself.

"Where are your parents?" She asked with a worried look on her face. I shrugged as I pulled out a half empty bottle of patron.

"Who knows? I'm guessing they're at some dinner having cocktails or something with their rich doctor friends." I explained with an apathetic tone. Brittany didn't say anything in response to this she just stared at me with eyes that pierced through all my barriers.

I pulled out two shot glasses and we walked into the kitchen. I set the shot glasses on the counter and grabbed some salt.

"Do you need a lime?" I asked Brittany who shook her head as a response. I poured two shots and put some salt on my hand before raising my glass to Brittany. She clinked her glass to mine and held it there waiting for me to say something.

"To being McKinley's top bitches." I said before licking the salt from my hand and shooting the liquid heat down my throat in one swift motion. I kept my eyes on Brittany as much as I could and noticed she took her shot like a champ. I poured a couple more and she let out a deep breath.

"It makes my insides all warm and fuzzy." She said smiling and rubbing her tummy through her shirt.

"Yes, alcohol may have that effect on people." I told her before raising my glass and clinking it to hers.

We took five shots before leaving my house and I was definitely feeling the alcohol running madly through my veins. My body was hot and tingly as well as my balance being off center. Brittany was even more touchy feely than usual and I had an inkling this would be a long night. She had her arm intertwined with mine and her had was wrapped around my wrist as we walked down the street.

When we arrived at the sidewalk of Noah's house there was loud music blaring from the windows and the smell of pot loitered in the air of the front yard. There were groups of people standing around the yard and on the porch that we walked by without acknowledging. I felt Brittany slide her hand down my arm and link her pinky with mine as I walked through the front door. I guided her through the crowd to the kitchen and opened the fridge. One good thing about Puck's parties is all the free booze you could handle. I didn't feel like looking for the cheerio's to get booze from them so I just helped myself to the liquor in the fridge.

"Hey Santana. You're lookin' hella fine in that dress tonight." Azimio said walking up behind me. I sighed and rolled my eyes at his lame attempt at picking me up.

"Get a good look tubbers because you ain't gettin' up on this." I told him before sending a death glare his way. He smiled and walked away as I mixed some drinks for Britt and I. I handed her the drink and she took a long sip before letting out a soft mm noise that sent unexplainable chills down my spine. I was leaning against the counter with a drink in my hand when I saw Puck walk into the kitchen. His eyes turned wide when they made contact with my own and his smile faltered quickly. He was holding five empty beer bottles and walking right towards me. He opened his mouth to say something but I just put my hand up and waved him off. I looked away turning my gaze to Brittany.

"This is delicious. I'm going to need another one soon because it's so tasty. It tastes like nerds candy." She said smiling into her cup. I laughed and took a few long sips of my drink.

"Hey Santana. How's it going?" I heard a soft voice say and turned towards it. It was just one of my minions saying hello. What was her name again? I think she's Cheery Ho #9 but she could be 6 oh who cares.

"#9. It's going great. Have you met Brittany?" I said pulling Brittany's arm and dragging her away from the counter. She stumbled slightly before gaining her footing in front of the girl.

"Hi, I'm Brittany." She said smiling and holding out her hand. The girl looked at her with judging eyes and stared down at her hand before looking at me. I glared at her and she shook Brittany's hand.

"I'm Hannah." She said before pulling away. We stared at each other silently before I started mixing another drink for Brittany and I. After I mixed the drinks we decided to go check out the rest of the party. People we dancing on the back deck that fit about fifty people on it but right now there were about twenty. Most of the crowd was inside around the double beer pong tables.

"Santana, I'm kinda drunk." Brittany slurred from behind me as we walked out onto the back porch. I turned back smiling at her.

"Wasn't that kinda the point of this night?" I asked sarcastically. She giggled and leaned into me with her forehead pressing against my shoulder.

"San, I wanna dance." Brittany said grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. I really wasn't in the mood to dance but I was too drunk to object. The music was loud and the bass was vibrating my body when we walked into the living room and moved to the middle of the crowd. Brittany kept her hand in mine and starting moving her body to the beat. It was like watching someone do what they were born to do. She was amazing, it was almost as if her body wrote the music to go along with it's movements. I was in awe at her talent and I just swayed there staring. I realized I was glancing up and down her body admiring her tones legs and the small amount of her amazing abs that kept showing when she'd move in a certain way. She pulled me closer and started dancing into me and I couldn't breathe. Her raspberry scent filled my lungs and sent my senses into overdrive.

"I'm really drunk Britt. I need some air." I said when the song ended. She frowned and let go of my hips where she had grabbed on a minute ago and sent shockwaves down my body. I moved past her towards the door to the back porch and didn't worry whether she was following me or not. This girl was really getting to me and my brain was all cloudy from the alcohol making me think that I wanted her in a way that I shouldn't. I kept thinking about what it would be like to touch her and kiss her. I tried pushing the thoughts out of my mind but they just kept swimming around up there in the sea of alcohol.

"Are you okay Santana? You look upset." Brittany said when she walked outside behind me. I leaned against the railing of the porch and took a deep breath trying to shake myself out of the state I was in.

"I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine. I was horrified by the confusing thoughts that kept flowing through me and the need for me to be touching Brittany any chance I got. Her hand rested on my shoulder and I felt my body temperature rise instantly.

"Hey Santana. You and your friend want to play a friendly game of truth or dare?" Azimio asked smiling at me. I shrugged. What's the worst that could happen?

"Who's playing?" I asked with slurred words. I didn't think I was this drunk but I guess it all hit me at once.

"Me and some of the guys from the football team and some of the cheerios." He said pointing to a group of people sitting in chairs around the bonfire in the yard. I nodded before moving towards the door.

"I need to fill my drink first. B do you need some more?" I asked and she nodded her head up and down quickly with a big smile plastered on her face. She handed her cup over and I went to the kitchen to fill the drinks up.

"Santana." I knew the voice was coming from Puck and he must be pretty close behind me because it sounded loud and clear. I tensed at the sound of my name coming from his lips. I was mixing drinks for Brittany and I before I turned around glaring at him.

"What do you want ferret head?" I snapped. He frowned and looked down at his feet.

"I'm really sorry for what happened. I really care about you and I think I'm in love with you. I've just never felt like you even really liked me the entire time we've been fooling around. I was confused when you wanted to start dating because I thought it was only about sex for you. Then I was happy and I thought things would be different, better... but they didn't change. You still treated me like I was nothing but a dick to get you off." He explained. I frowned because he was right. I never really liked him as more than a friend and honestly the sex didn't really do much for me either. Is there something wrong with me? I've never really liked any guy like that. Then Brittany comes along and gives me all these weird feelings, what's going on?

"Well it doesn't really fucking matter anymore now does it Noah? You made out with the girl who was supposed to be my best friend. Not only did you ruin your relationship, you ruined my friendship with Quinn. Now I don't have to worry about dumping you at the end of the school year because we all know you're a Lima loser and you ain'ts goin nowheres if you even make it out of high school with your diploma. I'm free to move forward on my merry train of success while you keep downgrading to something even more worthless than what you started as which is really quite pathetic." I spouted off before grabbing mine and Brittany's drinks and walking out of the kitchen. His eyes showed how hurt he felt by my words and I couldn't be more satisfied. I made my way out into the yard and found Brittany sitting on the right side of the fire with an empty chair next to her.

"Alright. We already started but it's your turn now Santana. Truth or Dare?" Brittany said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes because every one knows I don't play it safe.

"Dare." I said smiling wickedly. She clapped her hands and bounced in her seat.

"I dare you to slam your drink." She said with a smirk across her lips. She was trying to get me shitfaced. My drinks weren't fru fru girly drinks with barely a shot. It was mostly liquor with a bit of mixer. I smiled and put the cup to my lips smelling the alcohol inside. This would be easy, I'd been chugging drinks since seventh grade. I slammed the entire drink within less than a minute without even spilling a drop. Everyone around the fire cheered and clapped. I bowed in my seat after I threw my plastic cup into the fire.

"Santana that's bad for the ho-zone layer." Brittany said with a frown.

"Don't you mean ozone?" Azimio corrected her.

"That's what I said." She smiled and turned away from him staring at me with those piercing blue eyes. I couldn't keep the smile from crossing my lips. She really was beautiful, her pale skin looked so soft I wanted to reach out and touch her cheek but I knew that would be creeper territory.

"Okay sooooo. Whose turn is it to pick?" I asked wondering who my victim would be.

"It's mine." a brunette cheerio spoke up from across the fire. I couldn't remember which number I'd dubbed her but it didn't matter anyways.

"What's it like to still be a virgin?" I spouted out before chuckling. She looked down at her lap and then back up to me.

"It's great. I'm saving myself for marriage." She said smiling weakly.

"That'll work out wonderful for you Mary Poppins. No wonder the divorce rate is so high. How can you marry someone when you don't even know whether they're good in bed or not?" I thought out loud. She sighed and looked down at her drink fiddling with her fingers around the cup.

"Okay next turn." another cheerio said trying to save her friend. I rolled my eyes. These girls are so stupid. I mean do you buy a new car before you test drive the bitch, no. I honestly don't even think I want to ever get married, I mean why would I? Having a husband would just hold me back from being the most awesome I could be.

"It's my turn. Dare." Azimio said smiling. He took a drink and stared down my dress. I glared at him and he looked away quickly.

"I dare you to drunk dial Principal Figgins." the cheery ho said giggling. Oh good one, let's wake up Abu and let him know we're drinking underage so he can call the cops and send them here, I thought to myself.

"I don't have that weirdo's number." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Fine, then dial coach Bieste." She said changing the dare. He shrugged and pulled out his phone.

"You have to say that you've been in love with her since the first day you met and ask her to go on a date." She explained. His eyes widened and he looked like he might throw up at the thought. He dialed the number and did the dare perfectly. I wish I could have heard Coach on the other end but she didn't answer so he left a voicemail.

"My turn my turn." Brittany said excitedly jumping in her seat almost spilling her drink. I grabbed the drink from her hand and took a long swig. I didn't feel like going to the kitchen to make myself another.

"Dare." She added staring over to Azimio. He smiled and looked back and forth between Brittany and me. I didn't like that sneaky look in his eyes. I was lost in thought when he said the dare because I was noticing how big his nose really is.

"Are you ready San?" Brittany asked. I looked around and everyone was staring at me. What was I getting ready for? I shook my head and before I knew what was happening Brittany had raised her hand to my neck and pulled me into her crashing our lips together. Fireworks. Bright, loud, big banging fireworks exploded in my brain and I melted against her. I couldn't even stop myself from raising my hand to her neck and deepening the kiss. Seconds felt like minutes which felt like hours which wasn't enough time. My head spun and my heart thudded in my chest. Then I heard the hooping and hollering from the peanut gallery and was quickly brought back down to earth. Panic struck my body and I pulled away quickly staring around. Everyone was smiling and cheering so everything was good but my body was still tingling and my lips still felt the softness of Brittany's.

"That was super hot." Azimio said high fiving another football player.

"Sorry, I thought you knew it was coming." Brittany said smiling bashfully. I shrugged trying to play it off as no big deal. I tried to hide the fact that secretly I was freaking out on the inside from the kiss we'd just shared and the feelings I'd felt.

"I'm done with this stupid game. I need another drink." I said getting up and walking towards the house. I heard footsteps and knew it was Brittany following me. She caught up quickly and stared at me with curious eyes.

"Was that okay?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"What?" I said playing dumb.

"Me kissing you from that dare Azimio had." she said.

"Yeah, whatever." I said. I couldn't think. I really needed to leave but I knew that leaving meant being alone with Brittany and I don't know that I could handle that right now. My heart was still thudding against my rib cage and my body was tingly. She looked down at the ground and tripped over her own feet. I reached out to catch her and helped her steady her body.

"Careful drunky." I said half laughing. She giggled and grabbed my shoulders pulling me closer. My body stiffened and I quickly let go pulling away from her. She frowned and we kept walking up onto the porch and into the house silently.

Things were starting to die down now that the lightweights were either puking, passed out, or had gone home. There were still a few people dancing and a few people in the kitchen. I made my way into the kitchen and mixed a couple more drinks.

"I'm getting tired San." Brittany said yawning drunkenly.

"Do you want to leave?" I asked almost stuttering over the words.

"Yes." She said clearly and I nodded. She reached out her pinky and by now I knew what she was asking for so I linked my own with hers and handed her the drink with my free hand. We walked towards the front door and headed home with our drinks in hand.

* * *

**Soooooooo... hope you like it so far. I mean it's been fun writing it. Let me know what you think and if you have any questions/thoughts/suggestions I'd love to hear them. speak up people. I mean should I keep going?**

**xoxo -L  
**


	4. Chapter 4

When Brittany and I stumbled through the front door all of the lights were off. My parents still weren't home. I hadn't heard from them since last night because I didn't see them this morning before school. I was really drunk but still couldn't ignore the weird tickle that sat in the pit of my stomach even if I tried to blame it on the alcohol.

Brittany was holding my pinky still but she was leaning against me as if she couldn't bare to stand on her own even if her life depended on it. I knew she needed to get to bed.

"San where are your parents?" Brittany asked in drunken slur. She had wrapped her arms around me and I helped walked her up the stairs.

"Who cares? We don't have to worry about being loud and waking them up with our drunken yelling." She shrugged into my neck as a response and I finally made it to the guest room. I wasn't used to having sleepovers but when I did have a few I always made the girls sleep in the the guest room.

"Is this your room?" I shook my head silently and she started pouting. It annoyed me because I couldn't handle how adorable she was and I was getting sick of having that thought stuck in my brain. It was confusing to say the least, when I knew exactly what she wanted by the pout and just turned around heading to my room. She was smiling and clapping when I opened the door and she squeezed my arm tighter.

"Yay. Sorry I'm not very good with sleeping alone at new places. The tooth fairy and I had a disagreement but she's banished from my house so I don't have to worry there but when I stay at other places she can find me so I need protection." She mumbled while she staggered over to my bed. She kicked her shoes off and slid her shorts down showing off her batgirl boy briefs. I tried to look away but instead I drunkenly stared at her ass. When I finally realized what I was doing she was turned around staring at me.

"Well, I'll just sleep on the floor then." I said before moving to grab pillows off the bed. This was awkward. I didn't want to sleep on the floor but I mean we can't sleep in the bed together.

"No, don't be silly. This bed is huge. We can both fit." Brittany said as she climbed onto the mattress. I looked over at her and shrugged. I really wasn't one for sharing my sleeping space normally but I was too drunk and even too tired to care tonight.

"Which side do you want?" Brittany asked sitting in the middle of the bed. I pointed the outside and she laid down on the opposite end. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top to change into before heading into the bathroom attached to my room. I shut the door and flicked on the light staring into the mirror. My heartbeat was always so fast when Brittany was near. That kiss has lingered in my mind since the second it started and I'm really confused about it.

I turned the water on and splashed my face before I started brushing my teeth. After I did my nightly routine of face wash, mouth wash, and what not; I changed into my pajamas. I walked back into my bedroom to find Brittany fast asleep facing my side of the bed. I flicked the light off and quietly got into my bed. I turned my back to Brittany because I wasn't trying to sleep close to her. I was drifting into sleep when I felt her arm wrap around my waist and her body hug tight against mine. I sighed at the warm contact behind me and melted into her. Before I knew it I was passing out.

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache as the light shined through my black curtains and pierced through my eyelids. I felt the weight of an arm over my side and instantly started to panic before I realized who it belonged to. I slowly crept out of bed and turned around staring at the sleeping blonde before me. You really did it this time Lopez. I mean you let her sleep in your bed and you let her cuddle with you, those are both no-no's. I stared down at the blonde and took a deep breath trying to think of what to do next. I couldn't really remember much about last night except for when we arrived at the party and when we arrived at my house afterwards.

I walked quietly to my bathroom and shut the door behind me. Staring in the mirror, my brain was flooded with questions. I didn't understand why I had such a strong connection with this girl. I've felt things for her that I've never experienced and I've let her get closer to me than anyone in my life. Maybe there's a reason for her to be here, maybe there isn't but I needed to figure out what to do about her. I could just let things happen and see where they go or I could avoid her all together and keep on with my daily routine from before she flipped my world upside down. Honestly, I was getting tired of that shit anyways so I guess that means option one is the best route. Maybe, just maybe, I'll actually have a real friend in the world now that Brittany's in my life.

I heard a knock at the door and jumped slightly from my thoughts.

"Santana, are you in there?" The sleepy voice was no doubt coming from Brittany. I cleared my throat and turned around opening the door.

"Good morning!" She said sounding much more awake. She smiled at me and reached in for a hug. I didn't know how to react because I'm not really a hugging kind of person. My whole body tensed momentarily when she wrapped her arms around my waist and held her body tight against mine. Instantly, my heart rate picked up and tingles flooded my body.

"Morning, you're pretty chipper as always." I said pulling away quickly and walking past her. She followed me across my room and out my bedroom door.

"I had so much fun last night San! Thanks for inviting me and letting me stay over." She said as we walked down the stairs. When I heard clinking noises coming from the kitchen, I knew my parents were home. I sighed at the realization and dreaded the awkwardness that would no doubt be happening within the next few minutes.

"Yeah, no problem... it was alright I guess. I don't really remember much." I said honestly. She looked disappointed by this which made me wonder what she was hoping I'd remember.

"Oh, I remember everything. I was really drunk actually which is surprising because I usually can handle my liquor pretty well." Brittany said and I shushed her as we walked around the corner towards the kitchen.

"My parents are home so be quiet about the drinking we did last night." I whispered before entering the room and finding my Mother standing at the stove. It was surprising to see her cooking because usually she didn't.

"Good morning mi hija! Oh hello, who is this we have here? Santana brought a friend home. What a lovely surprise! We never see her bring any friends home lately." Mom said turning around to greet us.

"Morning Mama. This is Brittany. She just moved a few doors down from us and goes to school at McKinley. She's on the cheerios with me now too." I told her forcing a smile.

"Oh how nice. I thought you quit the cheerios Santana? Brittany was she a good host? Did she offer you breakfast? Please sit, let me make you some breakfast." Mom said trying to act like mother of the year or something. I rolled my eyes when I looked over and saw Brittany eating the shit up and believing that my Mother was actually like this all the time. Honestly, my parents aren't that bad I guess but it just bugs me when they try to get all parent like on me when they're never home and half the time aren't concerned with me or my life.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Lopez. I'm super hungry." Brittany said as she sat at the bar stool against the island in our kitchen. I sat down next to her and watched as Mom attempted to make pancakes. They turned out like shit which isn't surprising when it's the first time in years that she's done it.

"I'm sorry Brittany. I guess my pancake skills are a little rusty." Mom said as she flipped the burnt pancakes onto her plate. Brittany just smiled and poured a disgusting amount of syrup over them.

"They look delicious. Thank you." She said before taking a bite. I pushed my plate away and Mom looked at me with a disappointed look.

"At least try them Santanita. I went through the trouble of making you breakfast so it's the polite thing to do." Mom said and I looked over at Brittany who was smiling at me with pancakes in her mouth.

"I'm not hungry." I lied. My stomach felt like it was eating itself but it was a feeling I'd become used to after being a cheerio for the last three years. She let out a deep breath of annoyance and turned around walking out of the kitchen. I smiled at the fact that it was so simple to piss her off and also that she was now out of the room.

"You should eat San. We drank a lot last night." Brittany said eagerly.

"I'm fine." I breathed out as I rested my head on the counter top.

"Suit yourself." She replied as she grabbed the pancakes off my plate and stacked them onto hers adding more syrup.

"What're you doing today?"

I didn't feel much like talking so I just ignored her words and closed my eyes. She poked me in the side and I jolted upwards.

"What the fuck was that for?" I snapped. She laughed and shrugged.

"You weren't answering me so I thought you fell asleep." She replied before taking a big bite of pancakes. How could she be eating those burnt pieces of shit right now?

"I wasn't sleeping and even if I was poking a sleeping bear is never a good idea." I said. She giggled at this.

After Brittany finished her pancakes we went back up to my room. I sat down on the edge of the bed unsure how to act with her still being here. She sat next to me and stared at me silently. Her arm was touching mine and it was sending tingles down my body as usual. I wondered if they'd ever go away or if I'd ever get used to it.

"Thanks for inviting me out last night San. It was so much fun."

"You said that already."

"Well, I just wanted to remind you that I really enjoyed it. It was almost as much fun as Lord Tubbingtons fifth birthday party... well I guess in cat years that would be his 40th which means he's getting pretty old and might start getting arthritis or something soon." She mumbled quickly.

"Who is the hell is Lord Tubbington?" I asked with a confused expression.

"He's my cat. He's my bestest friend in the whole world. If I could only get him to stop smoking cigars life would be so much better. He doesn't care that it's a horrible habit and that her could get lung cancer. I try to warn him of the harm it causes but then he just sneaks them when I'm at school." She explained. This girl is crazy, I've decided.

"Weird." It was all I could think to reply.

"Do you want to hang out today?" She asked with a smile plastered across her lips. I mean I thought we were already hanging out right now. I didn't really know what else we could be doing for the rest of the day. I mean I planned to sit on my ass and watch reality television because I couldn't imagine doing any sort of activity that required moving.

"And do what?" I asked. She shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"We could have a movie marathon and get a bunch of snacks. We could sit around watching movies and eating disgusting food all day." She said looking more excited now. I shrugged. That actually sounded like a lot of fun.

"Okay." I replied simply and she started bouncing up and down on my bed.

"Do you want to rent movies or do you have some you'd like to watch, we'll have to go get junk food first." She said.

"Let's rent some movies when we go get junk food." I replied.

"This is going to be the best Saturday ever!" Brittany said jumping up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"I thought we were going to get movies and junk food?" She said.

"Oh. I guess we could go now." I said standing up and walking towards the bathroom to check out my appearance. I didn't look too bad. I mean my make up was slightly smudged but my hair remained straight and didn't need much tending. I fixed my make up and grabbed my purse before heading out of my room with Brittany behind me.

"I'll drive if you want." Brittany offered.

"No it's fine. I'll drive." I said. I didn't really like riding in other peoples cars. I had this thing where I needed to be in control and being a passenger doesn't allow you much control of the situation.

We drove silently to the movie store downtown. When we walked inside I saw someone I would have been happy to never interact with again. Quinn was standing in the new release section looking through the movies. She had a bandage over her nose which just proved that I got her good the other day.

"Do you want to go to the other part of the store to avoid her?" Brittany asked with worry in her eyes. I shook my head no. This bitch wasn't going to keep me from doing exactly what I came here to do. She wasn't going to effect me in any way ever again. I thought we were at least some sort of friends before the whole Puck situation but now we're nothing but enemies. She will find out how much fun it can be to have Snix as her enemy.

I walked up to the new releases throwing my shoulder into hers and walking past her without a word. She let out a loud noise of discomfort before turning towards me wide eyed.

"Santana." She breathed out as somewhat of a question. I turned around glaring at her and she looked down at the ground.

"Look... I'm really sorry about what happened with me and Puck. It was really messed up that I did that to you. You've never really done anything malicious towards me which is surprising since you've pretty much snixxed the whole school by now. I hope someday you can forgive me and we can be friends again. I'll understand if we can't." She said before walking away and leaving me flabbergasted. I hadn't expected an apology from Queen Lucy Quinn Fabray. Usually she doesn't care who she hurts in her efforts to get what she wants. Maybe she really did care about me. I mean either way I wasn't just about to accept her apology without at least giving her a hard time for a bit. Maybe someday I could let it go but I didn't think that day would be soon. She'd have to prove that she deserved my friendship before she gained it back.

"That was weird but nice." Brittany said staring at me to gauge my reaction. I shrugged and turned towards the movies. After we picked out a few movies Brittany dragged me to the candy area where she grabbed about ten boxes of different candies, three of the boxes were 'Dots' which I found ridiculous. Who needs that many dots? We got a couple bags of popcorn and some soda before making out way to the register.

Azimio was working the register and I rolled my eyes at having to interact with yet another classmate. This was turning out to be the worst idea ever. We set everything down on the counter and he turned around to face us with a big smile on his lips.

"Oh look who it is. My two new favorite Cheerios. How are you feeling today ladies?" He said with a tone I wasn't sure if I liked or not.

"Fine tubbers. I'm not in the mood for small talk, howsa bouts you just ring us up and get back to sorting movies and hating your miserable life." I said smiling back at him.

"Come on, don't be that way Santana. We had so much fun last night at that party I thought we were becoming friends kinda." He said laughing at his own joke. At least I hoped it was a joke because him and I would never be friends.

"Oh yeah, well you were sadly mistaken because I don't have trashy friends that won't amount to anything but reminiscing about their days on a failed football team and working at the local video store." I snapped. He shrugged off my attitude and put our things into the bag. He told us the total and I handed over my parents credit card.

"Well, even if we aren't friends. I hope to party with you two again real soon. Maybe get a round two of that sexy kiss was saw last night." He said and I looked at him with a confused expression on my face. I turned to Brittany who was blushing and staring down at the ground. What the fuck was I missing?

"Oh. Seems like only one of you remembers. Maybe you should try it again to refresh her memory." Azimio said laughing slightly and staring at Brittany. She turned even more bright red and didn't look up from the ground.

"Here's how it's gonna be tubbers. You're gonna pretend you didn't say all the stupid pervy things you spouted off just a minute ago then we're gonna walk out the door and save you the embarrassment of me goin all Lima Heights on your ass and getting you fired or maybe I could just go tell your manager that you're sexually harassing the sexiest customer this business has ever had? I'm not sure what you're talking about but I am sure that you'll never bring it up again, understand? Don't speak just nod... okay good. Have a nice fucking day and don't think I won't come back here and get you fired if you turn back on our agreement." I said grabbing the bag off the counter and walking towards the door. Brittany followed silently behind me and still stared down at the ground expressionless. Putting two and two together I realized that we must have kissed last night. How could I not remember anything? I mean I've drank so much more than I did last night and remembered every detail but somehow it was all erased this time.

We didn't say anything the whole ride home. Brittany looked embarrassed in the passenger seat while I was just lost in thoughts of what happened last night and trying to piece it all together. Right as we pulled into my driveway an image of Brittany kissing me flooded my brain and a feeling of panic came over me. I enjoyed it, now I remember.

* * *

**Thoughts? Questions? Reviews? Anything? :] **


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany was the one to finally break the silence when I pulled into my driveway. My mind was on overdrive trying to figure out the weird feelings that flowed through me when I remembered the kiss we shared drunkenly last night. My heart was pounding and my palms were sweating.

"So... did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" She said smiling at me innocently. I couldn't stop the goofy smile that crossed my lips because she had just instantly calmed all of those crazy nerves that ran through me with one simple silly sentence.

"Then seahorses must be gay horses?" I joked.

"No San, that's unicorns. Well a unicorn gets it's horn by doing a good deed but also you have to be gay to become a unicorn. Or else you're a bicorn but there's no such thing as a straight corn.. I mean besides the corn that you eat." Brittany spouted off with a confused expression. I laughed softly before opening my door and grabbing the bag of movies. Brittany carried the candy inside and we made our way towards my bedroom.

"Santanita! Que vas hacer hoy? Oh hello. Who's this?" My Dad walked into the living room while reading a piece of mail and realized I had a guest with me.

"Papi, this is Brittany. She just moved in a few doors down. She also just started at McKinley and joined the cheerios. We had planned on laying around in my room watching movies all day. Que pasa?" I replied motioning towards Brittany who curtsied to my Dad. I smiled at her because she really was so odd.

"Hola Brittany. I'm Guillermo, pero... you can call me Memo. It's so nice to meet you. Santana rarely brings friends over... you girls have fun with your movies but we are having a family dinner tonight. Your brother is coming home from school para la noche and we are all going to Breadstix. Brittany you're welcome to join if you'd like."

"I'd love to join if that's okay with you Santana." Brittany said smiling giddily and staring at me with an eager expression. I shrugged and looked down at the floor. I was afraid to spend too much time with her now that I'd remembered that kiss we shared and how it made me feel even now.

"Sure, whatever... Papi, when is Diego arriving?" I said turning from Brittany to my father.

"I'm not sure. He's on his way now. Who knows with that loco chico. Diego is slower than your abuela when she's at the supermarket, which we both know is muy despacio. He said he would be here by eight so hopefully that was his late estimate." Dad replied.

"Vale, we're going upstairs. Let me know when mi hermano gets here." I said. Brittany just looked back and forth between my father and I in amazement. I figured she was intrigued by our mixed spanish conversation but it was normal for us to talk like this, in fact sometimes we speak in all spanish.

"Have fun Santanita, I'll call you down when Diego arrives."

I walked up the stairs with Brittany following slowly behind me. She was constantly looking at all the family photos lining the walls. Some were school pictures of Diego and me while others were just pictures from family parties, holidays, or fun times. There were lots of pictures of my abuela lining our halls as well. When we got to my room I shut the door locking it as I usually do.

"Thanks for letting me come to dinner with your family. They all seem so super nice. I'm excited to meet your brother, I bet he's just as good looking as you are. How old is he? Where does he go to school? How come you didn't tell me you had a brother?" Brittany started talking really fast and it was hard to keep up with her giddiness.

"Whoa there Blondie. You get excited so easily. You're talking faster than Rachel Berry when she goes on her monologues about Barbra Streisand in the middle of class... Why are you so curious about my brother?" I asked avoiding all of her questions. She just called me good looking, is that weird or was it just me that thought that?

"I just want to know all about you and your brother is a part of your family and your family is a part of you. If you were a book I'd sit down and read straight through without stopping. You're so interesting, I'd never be able to put it down." Brittany said with an innocent tone. She really was adorable, god I needed to stop thinking that. We're supposed to be friends and all I can get through my head is how amazing and cute she is.

"Well okay..." I said not knowing how to respond to such a comment.

"Diego is twenty one. He goes to school at Ohio State University... I didn't not tell you on purpose, I mean I had no reason to bring it up." I told her. She smiled and sat down on my bed opening a box of dots and popping one into her mouth while bouncing up and down.

"Let's get this movie marathon going." I said before putting a movie into the DVD player. I jumped onto my bed with the remote and scooched back up against my pillow resting my head there. Brittany moved back so she was resting against the pillow next to mine and our bodies were slightly touching. I had this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach again and I refused to admit they could be butterflies. She made me nervous and no one makes me nervous.

"San..." Brittany said as the previews started playing on the screen.

"Yeah?" I said not looking over to her because my heart was already pounding against my ribcage.

"Did you really not remember that we kissed?" Brittany asked timidly. I still held my gaze towards the TV even though I felt her eyes burning holes into the side of my face.

"I didn't because I was drunk but I kinda remember now." I admitted. She let out a deep breath and then ruffled through the bag looking for more candy.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before then?" she asked and my heart skipped a beat. Why was she asking me these weird cryptic questions? The answer to her question was on the tip of my tongue but I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want her to know the kiss was a big deal to me.

"Yeah, I've kissed tons of girls. I mean on dares and like for guys attention and stuff. I was always drunk. It's not a big deal. It's not like we're gay or anything." I said in an irritated tone.

"Oh... well I've kissed a few different girls too. I mean I wasn't drunk every time. My friend and I used to kiss a lot. I mean we never did more than kiss but she used to kiss me a lot and I liked it. Well I just like kissing actually. Kissing is like talking but with your tongues. I don't think I'm gay because I still like boys but maybe I'm bipolar. I think I like both." Brittany explained and my stomach turned at the realization of what she was telling me.

"You mean you're bisexual?" I asked. She nodded.

"That's what I said." She said smiling at me and I just stared at her silently wondering what she was thinking in that quirky brain of hers.

"How do you know? I mean what made you realize it?" I asked curious as to how she could be so relaxed while admitting something so serious about herself. A lot of people would usually judge her for what she just told me and I normally would be kicking anyone else out of my bed but with her I just can't seem to do either.

"I just kinda knew. I realized it because I would get these tingly feelings when I kissed girls just like I did when I kissed boys... do you get tingly feelings?" Brittany asked smiling at me curiously.

"Only when I kiss boys." I lied. I was getting tingly feelings just by having her body slightly pressed against my own. I couldn't tell her that though, I wasn't a lesbian or bisexual. I liked guys and only guys. I still didn't understand why this girl was making my world turn upside down.

"Then you're probably not a unicorn or a bicorn." She said simply and turned back towards the TV as if the conversation never happened.

We watched a few movies and I couldn't pay much attention to them because Brittany had rested her head on my shoulder and all I could think about was how good her hair smelled. She was so perfect, how did she get to be so gorgeous and smell so good and always be so happy and bubbly. God, I sound like a lunatic. I'm obsessing over this girl I just met and I'm trying so hard to deny the fact that I might be attracted to her. Maybe I should just try kissing her again and see what happens. I mean no one is around and no one but us will know about it.

"Hey Brittany..." I said and she lifted her head to look over at me. I was nervous and I didn't know how to approach the situation. I knew I wanted to kiss her and I couldn't help these feelings that kept flowing through me.

"Yeah?" She asked smiling innocently.

"I haven't gotten any in a few days and it's really starting to turn me into even more of a cranky bitch. I'm like a lizard, I need something warm beneath me or I can't digest my food." I said trying to lead her towards something more without actually saying it. Her eyes sparkled and it was as if a lightbulb turned on in her head.

"What do you mean San? You're horny?" She said blatantly and my cheeks turned hot hearing the words from her mouth.

"Maybe." I said not wanting to admit it. She smiled at me and turned her body towards mine. Before I knew what was happening she was on top of me and her legs were straddling my hips. I was staring into her bright blue eyes and it was making me dizzy. I couldn't turn back now, I mean I could push her off me but I didn't have the strength. I couldn't even think let alone tell my arms to move. Within seconds her lips were ghosting over mine and her eyes were closed. I could taste her mango chapstick instantly and the spark ignited a fire deep within my stomach. As soon as our lips touched I lost all control, I returned the kiss and felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip. It sent tingles down my entire body and my heart started beating faster than I've ever felt before. She slid her tongue into my mouth and I realized at some point my arms had wrapped around her and one hand was resting on the small of her back while the other gripped her neck.

I was lost in this intense feeling that flowed through every part of my body and I had forgotten that I was kissing Brittany, my new best friend. I came back down to reality when she pulled away slowly and stared into my eyes. I looked away instantly and tried to slow my heart rate.

"That was hot." She said simply and kissed my neck which sent a current down to my lady parts and I had to hold back a moan that I refused to let go.  
She kissed down my neck and then reached for the bottom of my shirt. I couldn't believe this was happening but I didn't exactly want to stop it from happening either. As much as I knew this was wrong, it all felt so right even though I kept trying to tell myself otherwise.

"Santanita! Diego esta aqui!" I heard my father yell from downstairs and instantly jumped underneath Brittany causing her to topple off the bed and onto the floor.

"I'm sorry!" I said reaching my hand out to help her up. She laughed and shrugged it off.

"You sure are jumpy." She said giggling and I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"Let's go downstairs. We're probably going to leave for dinner soon. You'll get to meet my brother that you're so obsessed with." I joked and got up walking towards the door. Brittany followed me out of my room and down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

When Brittany and I walked into the living room, Diego was standing there talking to my parents. My Mom was asking what took him so long and he just smiled mischievously towards her. My Dad was asking about the Ohio State game and what their odds were of winning. They were all talking at the same time and carrying on two separate conversations at once, all in Spanish. Brittany looked mystified by their dialogue.

"Santanita!" Diego said as his eyes lit up and he cut between my parents walking quickly towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. We had always been pretty close growing up; most latino families are close knit.

"Diego, I'm old enough for you to stop picking me up every time you see me! What took you so long to get here? I know it only takes like an hour and half." I snapped and he squeezed tighter before spinning me around.

"I know, but it's so much fun. You're so tiny, and you always squirm and get all flustered. I had to make a couple stops along the way to visit with a couple friends... don't worry about it, I'm a big boy now." He poked fun at me after he set me back on my feet. I looked over to Brittany and his eyes followed my gaze. Brittany was just standing there smiling back and forth between Diego and me.

"Who's this? Since when do you have friends?" Diego said with a smile towards Brittany.

"This is Brittany, and since now I guess.. asshole." I said and sent a smirk his way. He laughed and held his hand out for Britt to shake.

"I'm Diego. It's nice to meet you and I'm glad Santana finally learned how to play nice with others. She's needed a friend for a long time but always stayed in her loner castle hiding behind her bitchiness." He explained and I rolled my eyes. Why do brothers have to be so embarrassing?

"It's nice to meet you too. San, I didn't know you had a castle... why haven't you told me?" Britt said to Diego before turning to me with wide curious eyes.

"I sold my castle the day I met you Britt Britt. And I had to learn that bitchiness to protect myself from my rotten older brother that constantly picked on me!" I said. Birttany frowned and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. Diego looked at me with confused eyes that asked 'is this girl for real?'.

"I didn't pick on you that much Santana, plus it gave you character." Diego joked and nudged my elbow.

"Vale, Vamanos. We are hungry and ready for some Breadstix." [Okay, Let's go.] Mami said and motioned us towards the door.

"I'll be right down." I said before walking towards the stairs. Brittany followed me back up to my room and we both grabbed our purses. When I made it to my doorway I felt Brittany grab my shoulders and flip me around to face her. Before I had a chance to react I felt her lips crash into mine and it took all the air from my lungs. My heart started beating a trillion beats per second and my stomach was doing backflips. I hadn't been expecting that and it was over within seconds. She was standing there with a wide smile on her lips and her eyes looked like she'd just heard a really juicy secret that made everything in the world so much more clear. I wondered what she was thinking.

"I just really wanted to kiss you again." She said before walking past me and towards the stairs. I stood there for a second trying to catch my breath and stop my hands from shaking. I was dizzy from the sweet kiss she'd just surprised me with and I needed to get myself back together. After a few seconds I could breath again and my heart slowly started returning to its normal pace.

When I got back downstairs everyone was waiting by the door for me. Brittany was still smiling and Diego looked back and forth between us with a curious expression. We walked out to the cars and Diego decided he wanted to drive separately from my parents so we wouldn't be crammed three people deep in the back seat. Britt and I got into his car and I let her take the front seat. I couldn't get my thoughts together and it's easier to keep quiet when you're in the back seat, at least that's why I told myself I was letting her have the front seat. Really, I knew it was because she's Brittany and I would probably do anything to make that girl happy. Fuck, listen to me I'm sounding like a lovesick school girl.

Diego turned the music up loud and we listened to rap for the short ride to Breadstix. When we got there Mami and Papi were standing at the entrance waiting for us. We all walked in and got sat right away. Brittany sat next to me with Diego on my other side and our parents took the other end of the table.

"So, Diego... any new girls in your life?" Papi asked with a smile. Diego wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at him.

"There are always girls in my life. Right now I'm trying to focus on school and girls are just too much work for me to maintain. There are a few girls that I've been hanging out with but I'm not getting into anything serious with anyone right now." He explained.

"Santana has been dating this troubled boy, what was his name again? Truck? He's got bad news written all over him." Mami said with her glare focused on me. Diego looked to me with angry eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

"We broke up! I dumped his sorry ass." I snapped before he could say anything. Brittany just sat with a smile on her lips while she watched our family interact.

"Well do I need to show him some Lima Heights hospitality because I haven't sent anyone to the hospital in awhile." Diego said with a smirk.

"No, it's fine. I don't need you going to jail over some loser I already took care of." I replied. I felt a hand rest on my thigh just above my knee and looked over to Brittany who was smiling at me. Instantly, my body temperature rised and my heart fluttered. I knew my eyes were wide with surprise so I quickly tried to cover up my expression so no one asked what was wrong.

"So, Brittany how are you liking Lima so far?" Mami asked with a genuine smile. Brittany shrugged after she put a piece of bread into her mouth.

"It's not bad so far. Santana is my only friend and I'm really grateful to have her. She got me a spot on the cheerios and we have a bunch of classes together. She's been really super nice and helped me a lot." Brittany said before she squeezed my thigh and sent tingles down my leg. My leg started to shake in an anxious way because I knew I shouldn't enjoy Brittany's hand on my leg so much.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Santana? She's never nice to anyone... let alone new kids." Diego said.

"Yes, Santana Lopez... the one sitting right next to me... that's her." She replied with an innocent smile. I couldn't believe how much my family thought I was a horrible person. Had I really always been such a bitch? I thought it was just a front to keep my social status and the respect of everyone at school but maybe it was actually who I'd become.

"That's good to know that Santana does have a heart buried beneath all those razorblades." Diego joked. Brittany looked at him with a confused expression.

"Santana has a bigger heart than anyone I've ever met. She just doesn't let most people see it because they aren't careful with it." Brittany said and I couldn't keep the smile from forming on my lips. She smiled back at me with that look in her eyes. The one that makes my heart flutter and butterflies stir crazy in my stomach. Shit, I wasn't supposed to feel this way when she smiled at me.

"Well said Brittany." Papi said and smiled at me lovingly.

The rest of dinner was filled with chats about Diego's school life mostly. It was relaxing to be all together again like we were some perfect family but really I knew deep down we'd never been anything close to that. Brittany seemed to have a blast. When we got to Diego's car she jumped in the back seat after me.

"Britt you can have the front." I said smiling. She shook her head in response.

"I want to sit back here... that way Diego is like our driver and we're rich and famous and we can say 'Diego, I think I'd like some ice cream on the way home.' and he'll have to drive us there because we're important and he takes us wherever we want. All he needs is a shoppers hat." Brittany said and it was possibly the cutest thing I'd ever heard.

"You mean chauffeurs hat?" I asked. She nodded in response and Diego got into the car.

"That's what I said." She replied.

"Why are you both in the back seat?" He asked after he turned around to see us sitting there.

"Diego, please drive to the nearest ice cream shop. Ms. Lopez and I would enjoy a nice sugary treat before arriving home." Brittany said in what sounded like an attempt at an english accent.

"Oh am I some sort of chauffeur now?" He joked before he turned the car on and sped out of the parking lot.

"Yes, we're very important people and can't afford to be late to our big debut." Brittany added.

"Oh now we're on our way to a debut, I thought we were heading home." I said with a small chuckle.

"Just go with it San." She winked at me. Deep down I knew that I'd be doing that a lot when she was around, just going with it.

Diego drove us to the dairy queen down the street as Brittany requested. As we walked towards the building I felt Brittany link her pinkie with mine and looked towards her. She smiled at me and looked away after a quick second. I wasn't watching where I was going. I felt the pain before I even knew what I'd ran into. I looked up from the ground where I'd ended up and there was a tall meta pole that held a canopy over the picnic tables outside the dairy queen. My head was pounding because the pole had hit me square in the face, I'd be surprised if I didn't get a black eye.

"Oh my god Santana are you okay?" I saw Brittany standing over me but my vision was sort of blurry from the impact still.

"Yeah, I'm fucking fine. Help me up, would you? This is just fucking fantastic, school pictures are this week and I'm gonna sport a black eye without even having a cool story to show for it." I snapped. I was not one to take embarrassment with a grain of salt. If I ever felt embarrassed, I'd never admit it to anyone. I'd put on my Snix pants and switch the attention to the fact that I'm a badass no matter how stupid I just made myself look. Diego was standing there laughing at me, hunched over and practically crying through his cackling.

"Hey chuckles the clown, how bout you shut the fuck up before I pull out those razorblades you mentioned earlier." I snapped at him and he waved his arms in the air in defeat.

"There's my little sister. I was worried Brittany and made you go soft on us. I mean us Lopez' have to keep our reps as local badasses intact." He joked. I was still sitting on the fucking ground and I planted my hands firmly on the cement before trying to stand up. My whole world spun around me and I suddenly got super dizzy and felt like passing out as I made it halfway up to standing. I felt Brittany's arms wrap around my waist and guide me up the rest of the way.

"Easy, you hit your head pretty hard." She said as I leaned into her.

"She just needs some ice cream and she'll be good." Diego said before we walked towards the window to order.

When we got to the window Brittany ordered a blizzard with extra reese's and brownies, Diego ordered a strawberry dipped cone, and I ordered my usual chocolate dipped cone with sprinkles. Brittany's eyes were sparkling with excitement when they handed over her ice cream. After we all got our orders we walked over to the picnic tables and sat down. I made sure to pay attention for poles on my way.

My head was still pounding and I could feel my eye swelling up. I reached up and ran my fingers across the sensitive skin and pain stabbed through me like a knife. I took a deep breath and pulled my hand away. Great, I'm definitely going to have a black eye. Coach Sue will have a field day with this.

"San, your eye is really swollen. I think you should put some ice on it. You're probably going to have a black eye." Brittany said as if reading my mind.

"I'll just tell everyone I got into a fight at the mall over a pair of jeans or something." I replied as if it were no big deal. She shrugged and took another bite of her ice cream.

"Tana, did you have any plans for the rest of the night?" Diego asked and I shook my head. It was already dark and I planned to just hang out at home for the night.

"We should have a basement night." He suggested and I smiled at the idea.

"It's been awhile since we've done that. I'm down." I said. Brittany looked back and forth between us with a confused look.

"What's a basement night?" She asked. Diego's smile grew before he opened his mouth to explain.

"Well, for a few years now it's been tradition for us to have some brother-sister bonding time in the basement... which includes smoking copious amounts of mary jane and drinking heavily while we play video games, cards, board games, or watch movies." He explained and Brittany smiled.

"How do you smoke a person? It doesn't sound like a very nice thing to do." Brittany stated.

"Mary Jane is a nickname for weed, Britt." I told her and she tilted her head in understanding.

"That sounds fun." She said before sending her attention back to her ice cream.

"Do you want to join?" Diego asked without hesitation. I kicked him under the table and he stifled the groan that escaped his throat.

"That would be cool but it's up to Santana." She said looking to me for my reaction.

"Yeah, you can totally hang with us Britt Britt." I said with a smile. It wasn't that I didn't want to hang out with her because trust me, I did. I just didn't want to hang out with her and my brother, while high and drunk. I mean I can barely control my leering when she's around and I'm sober. He'll totally suspect something later if I can't keep my eyes from wondering or my smile from exploding onto my lips every time she talks.

"It's decided. Diego, Britt, Tana Basement night." Diego said holding is ice cream up in the air in declaration.

"You're a doofus." I said smiling at him.


End file.
